


Gundam Ass Party Seven Eleven Gas Prices? That's What I Was Thinking.

by Calicornia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia





	Gundam Ass Party Seven Eleven Gas Prices? That's What I Was Thinking.

Gundam femdom? He sat upon the pillow on one of the display beds of walmart. Hamster balls flooded the aisles. They weren't theirs. 

"I now know what it's like to be a bitch." Every person in Walmart echoed in unison. 

Fuck.

*chewing noises*

"I wanna try this..." Souda looked through a catalog of dog treats. Each one smelled like her. Her? The last girl that rejected him. So all of them at once. Her? Hermes. She also rejected him. Rip.

"Sofa prices are wack as fuck bro." Poopoo Jotaro (Nekomaru) yare yared from the portapotty convi3ntly located in yh3 toilet paper aisle. "But not as wack as what Souda does in bed. I heard he sleeps. Fuckin NEEEERRRRD." Poopoo Jotaro had shit on piss anasui for the last time. His time had come to an end. Cum.

* * *

 

Anasui.

* * *

The cum mopping crew had come to mop up all the tasty ass? Souda was too thick. He was a 44 year old dj with an ass that just wouldn't quit. 

*more chewing noises*

Josuke Metallica and Sonia Nevermind sat in the barbie aisle and discussed the femdom. 

B A R B I E  I S  F E M D O M  P R O P A G A N D A. Got it memorized?

 


End file.
